


demons

by Finland20



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finland20/pseuds/Finland20
Summary: who killed denmark and whos next?america invited some countries around for a sleepover which goes gets bad very quickly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	demons

Canada handed America a coffee who was pleased all his guests had come. Russia was chugging a bottle of vodka while he was talking to china . france and England were enjoying some tea . korea was talking to germany and japan as Prussia and italy bickered behind them about who was more awsome. in the corner was denmark and Norway who were drinking beer by the gallons while Finland and sweden were giving out presents . canada sat himself by his brother ; it wasn't much of a surprises to him but things were going well and he was happy for that. "hey guys " America said demanding the attention of every one as he placed an Ouija board in front of him. Russia snickered" so we are going to play a childs game da? I'm in" as he shuffled over to the board. "cummon chinna" russia said with a mocking tone in voice. " okk fine" china joined Russia's side in annoyance. England frowned "do you want to summon the dev"- " its just a game what harm can it do" America proclaimed cutting wright into Englands sentence. "well I want no part of "England left the room annoyed. " so do you want to join in to?"America said glancing over at norway and denmark while other countries joined the circle. norway and denmark where to far from sober to refuse. "soo thats every one excluding england then" America announced looking at everyone who had joined in with the game. "sorry I am not playing " germany shook his head. "excluding england and germany" America began lighting some candles . "lets start " America turned of the lights and sat back down beside his brothers . they placed there hand on the glass cup and begun the game asking question after question hoping they would be answered but nothing happend. disappointment was what followed as they lifted there hands from the cup. " t-that was so scary " italy said clinging onto germany. " nothing happened italy. there are no ghosts here" Germany reassured italt . "well that was that was a waste of my awesome time " Prussia said yelling . "germany is more awsome than you " italy yelled at prussia "what was that you scoundrel I am the most awesome" and they began arguing again "oh so that is what those to were fighiting about" japan muttered before yawning. the candles went out . "who blew the candles out"france complained as he could no longer see his own reflection in the mirror. it was almost silent apart from Italy freaking out and a sickening gurgling and coughing. the metallic sent of blood filled the chilled air as france covered his face in disgust. america turned the lights back on . japan quickly covered Italy's eyes but he already had seen to much. he cried and screamed as he ran out the room. " italty wait !" germany yelled as he chased after his comrade with Japan following not to far behind. norway slumped down by denmarks twisted mutilated body sobs escaping his mouth as he begged for him to say something but he was already gone. his eyes were glazed over like newly cut glass, cold and lifeless ; terror permanently etched onto the features in his face. blood poured from a large open wound in is abdomen his intestines sprawled around him like a decoration. his limbs twisted and broken into positions that looked far from natural. just what had he seen in his final moments; how much pain had he felt. most just stared in a daze , shocked , upset, distraught at what was infront of them. canada thew up his lunch and france held his hand up to his face trying not to do the same.finland was crying with Sweden trying to calm him. america was enraged." WHO DID THIS?!"he screamed demanding everyones attention." as the hero I will find out who did this but... nobody is leaving intill we find out who did this. china put his hand on Norway's sholder trying to console him but failing to do so as he continued to sob. "the awesome me will also help find out who did this"prussia proclaimed trying not to look at denmark. it wasnt long before a scream rung out though americans home. panic ensued as people scattered. america ran frantically canada not to far behind . america had to save them it was his duty as the hero but who was it . who was next?

**Author's Note:**

> by the way they are in America's room .  
> next chapter:  
> who is next


End file.
